hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 44 (Cleverness)
Cleverness is the forty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KATHLEEN pretends to sail a boat and looks for a lighthouse before it gets dark. *CHARLI pretends to be a sailor. *KELLIE and Chats find out which liquid is the heavier and which one is lighter. *CHARLI pretends to be a rubber duck and a bar of soap. *TIM and the Hi-5 band make mouth music. *NATHAN plays with a whompy toy, he mixes the parts of its body. *CHARLI imagines how would it be if the parts of our bodies had another function. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who finds a baby stegosaurus (Kathleen) in the garden and they become best friends, but the stegosaurus is very shy when her Charli's parents (Nathan and Kellie) are around. Gallery Kathleen S4 E44.png Charli S4 E44 1.png Kellie S4 E44.png Charli S4 E44 2.png Tim S4 E44.png Nathan S4 E44.png Charli S4 E44 3.png Sharing Stories S4 E44.png Trivia *This is the only episode in Series 4 that Charli has three segments instead of four. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Got to go, got to row, out to sea, no helping sight Got to row, row back home, before I lose the light. Got to go, got to row, sharks to the left and sharks to the right Maybe sharks are up ahead, got to row it all my might. Windy gale helps me sail through the sea, it's nearly night Got to look, look out for the bright and flashing light. ;Body move #01 It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, a sailor's life for me A sailor's life for me. It's a sailor's life for me, sailing on the sea Aye, aye, captain, I'll hoist the sail Climb the rigging and watch for a whale Scrub the deck, look out to sea It's a sailor's life for me, a sailor's life for me A sailor's life for me. ;Word play Look and listen, watch and see, we'll make a discovery Experimenting you and me, let's make a discovery. Look and listen, watch and see, we'll make a discovery Experimenting you and me, we'll make a discovery. Look and listen, watch and see, we'll make a discovery Experimenting you and me, we'll make a discovery. ;Body move #02 Floating in the water, bobbing, bob, bob A rubber duck in the bath, floating's my job. Heavy in the water, dropping, drop, drop A bar of soap in the bath, down I plop. Floating in the water, bobbing, bob, bob A rubber duck in the bath, floating's my job A rubber duck in the bath, floating's my job. ;Making music Everybody join in with my song, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Make a sound with your mouth and you can't go wrong, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Hear the rhythm and listen to the beat, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Make a sound with your mouth and groove with your feet, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh. Everybody join in with my song, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Make a sound with your mouth and you can't go wrong, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Hear the rhythm and listen to the beat, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Make a sound with your mouth and groove with your feet, mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh Mmm, ah, shh ck shh ck, eeh. ;Shapes in space I am ... little ..., you won't believe up things I can do Eyes going here, arms this way, ... a different place everyday He's all jumbled, silly as you like, little ..., what a mixed up sight Little ..., yeah, yeah, little .... I am ... little ..., you won't believe up things I can do Eyes going here, arms this way, ... a different place everyday He's all jumbled, silly as you like, little ..., what a mixed up sight Little ..., yeah, yeah, little .... I am ... little ..., you won't believe up things I can do Eyes going here, arms this way, ... a different place everyday He's all jumbled, silly as you like, little ..., what a mixed up sight Little ..., yeah, yeah, little .... ;Body move #03 Imagine, imagine if elbows had to walk Imagine if toes had to talk and if fingers had to run And knees had to say hello to everyone What a funny place the world would be Oh, what a funny place the world would be. Imagine, imagine if elbows had to walk Imagine if toes had to talk and if fingers had to run And knees had to say hello to everyone What a funny place the world would be Oh, what a funny place the world would be. ;Sharing stories In all the world they'll never find a creature like you You're one of a kind In all the world ... meant to be dinosaur my friend Just you and me. In all the world they'll never find a creature like you You're one of the kind In all the world it's plain to see with a dinosaur here We're family. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about rowing & paddling Category:Ep about maps Category:Ep about lighthouses Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about sharks Category:Ep about sailing & sailors Category:Ep about experiments Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about differences Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about oil Category:Ep about syrup Category:Ep about weight Category:Ep about rubber ducks Category:Ep about soap Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about mouths Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about dinosaurs Category:Ep about hiding Category:Ep about friends